


Diplomatic Relations

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: :(, Blow Jobs, F/M, Jaime and Brienne love to bang, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Can I Say?, can they be quiet about it at least?, do they succeed?, i should probably tag for the pwp, it's basically a 7+1 ya'll, maybe? - Freeform, not really - Freeform, now they have to not bang everywhere though, oh gods - Freeform, so that their banging doesn't start another war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: After all the wars have been fought, Jaime and Brienne are tasked with one last duty before they can return to Casterly Rock to rule as Lord and Lady. They must travel the Seven Kingdom's with a message of peace... that is... if their penchant for fucking often and everywhere doesn't cause the next diplomatic dispute.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 125
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildlingoftarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlingoftarth/gifts).



> Thank you so much to wildlingoftarth and bussdowntarthiana for organizing this exchange!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this wildlingoftarth. I went with the prompt: Book canon (or canon divergent) scenario in which they have to be quiet.
> 
> Thank you to my many betas who helped me **not** throw this fic out the window at the last moment.

**Winterfell, The North**

His hand was warm, and the gold was cold, but Brienne didn’t care as Sansa tied off the winter white ribbon around their palms. “And now for the vows,” she said, her voice whisper-soft, though it seemed to echo through the godswood.

Jaime smiled and she saw him take a breath, the mist of his resolve, of their choice, unfurling in the cold air. She too took a deep breath.

Together, always together.

_“From this day, until the end of our days.”_

There was a beat of silence.

Then Brienne felt herself heat. From the sparkle in Jaime’s eyes, she knew she was flushed as red as the leaves of the weirwood they were standing under. “With this kiss, I pledge my love,” she squeaked, the words awkward and tumbling. She leaned forward in a rush and pressed her lips to his.

He tilted his head up and returned the pledge, though his exultant words were swallowed whole. It didn’t matter anyways. It was hardly the first time. They had pledged their love many times before.

-///-///-///-

However, this experience was entirely new. They wasted barely any time, getting from the godswood back to their chambers. Ribald cheers followed them, but with the door now barred and the fire crackling, all that mattered in the world was them.

Brienne bit the back of her hand to prevent herself from crying out. What shouts would have spilled from her lips, she did not know, but she had an inkling that it would have been his name. Infuriating, infuriating… beloved man that he was.

Jaime’s eyes danced in the firelight, the flat of his tongue once again dragged over her peaked nipple. This time she almost drew blood.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” he said and raised up so as to remove her hand from the proximity of her mouth. He kissed the marks she had left behind. Tomorrow it would be a bruise that would remind her viscerally of the events of tonight.

She leaned up to press her lips to the corner of his mouth, his stubble rasping against her chin. Their fingers intertwined. “It is unseemly,” she murmured against his skin.

Jaime grinned. “It is hardly unseemly for a husband to please his wife on their wedding night.” Brienne opened her mouth to reply, but before she could he continued. “Especially if they have just married for love. Now, don’t go biting off your other hand. We already only have three between us.” He crawled back down her body, brushing his lips over her collarbones, sternum, ribs, and hip. She shivered under his touch and had to concentrate on not biting her lip instead, her fingers curling beside her. Jaime’s stump nudged at her thigh, and with a squeeze of her hand in his, she spread her legs further so that his golden head could rest comfortably between them.

“Jaime?” she questioned. He curled the elbow of his shortened arm under her knee to anchor her and tossed her one last smirk. Then his mouth was on her cunt, his tongue working new, yet somehow familiar, wonders. Her trapped hand seized around his and the other nearly shredded the sheets.

It was indeed his name that tore itself from her mouth.

Her voice was raw and gone by the time he pressed slow, yet deep into her. They said that maidenheads were taken, but hers, she had been fortunate enough to choose to give to the man she loved.

She was glad she could do little else but murmur and moan and it seemed even Jaime was rendered mostly speechless. The quiet of their coupling embraced them and she could have almost cried for the love of it all.

* * *

**King’s Landing, Crownlands**

“How do you think they will fare, Your Grace?” Grand Maester Tarly asked nervously as he watched Jaime and Brienne in the distance - clad in their legendary crimson and azure armour, with their now nearly mythical Valyrian steel swords strapped to their sides.

Dany’s nails clacked against the stone ramparts, her violet eyes following the couple as they rode side by side out of the King’s Gate. “They have fought too hard for this peace to do anything to endanger it now. I am glad it is them the people wish to meet.”

Still Sam seemed hesitant. “But…”

Tyrion laughed when he saw the look on Sam’s face. “With the way they carry on, one would have thought they married for lust rather than for love, you mean.”

Sam flushed. “You didn’t share a wall with them while they stayed here.”

This got the rest of the Queen’s council going.

“Who needed to share a wall with them when all I wanted to do was take a bath?”

“A bath? I have been wary of trying to take strolls in the garden!”

“Have you tried to spar in the yards during early mornings?”

“Gods… they've been carrying more than any one of us could possibly have hoped to know.”

Dany’s smile was small as she watched the group disappear into the Kingswood. “Their diplomatic mission ends at Casterly Rock. I requested they practice a little more discretion until then.”

Tyrion guffawed. “Did my poor good-sister’s head nearly explode from embarrassment?”

Dany failed to hide her smile behind her hand. Even Drogon’s fire could not burn so bright.

* * *

**Storm’s End, Stormlands**

“You will tell me more about your adventures tomorrow after your council with Lady Shireen and the other nobles of the Stormlands?” Selwyn questioned, his hand on Brienne’s scarred cheek, his thumb brushing over the healed but ragged edges. “I’ll have tea and those honey cakes you like brought to the solar.”

Brienne placed her hand over her father’s and swallowed her happy tears then nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak.

He turned to her husband who stood, for once, silently at her side and nodded. “I am pleased to have finally met you, Lord Jaime.”

“As am I, Lord Selwyn,” Jaime replied with a slight bow.

Her father gave another nod before he retired to his chamber, disappearing behind the door next to theirs.

Brienne felt Jaime’s arm wrap around her waist and gently guide her into their room. While she took comfort in gathering him close, he barred their door, then turned in her embrace and cupped her cheek. His lips kissed away her tears before they could roll down to her chin. “I think your father hates me.”

Brienne couldn’t help but give a shaky snort of amusement. “Why do you think that?”

Jaime leaned back and grinned at her. “Because I wed his only daughter.”

“He has wanted to see me wed since I was a girl.”

“Not because you are wedded, because _I_ was the one to wed you.”

“He likes you, Jaime.”

“How would you know that?” he asked with a tease.

“If he didn’t he would have called you Kingslayer to your face.”

Jaime chuckled. “Like father, like daughter.”

“For a long time we had only had each other.” Brienne’s energy sputtered then. She reached up and ran her fingers through Jaime’s golden curls. “But now I have you.”

Jaime smiled, a true one that lit up his eyes and revealed all the lines on his face. “And Podrick.”

Brienne laughed. “And Hyle too?” Jaime’s face twisted. Brienne guffawed.

He pouted then until an idea seemed to come to him. The way his lips curled caused heat to unfurl deep beneath her belly. “I’ll take that as a challenge” -- he growled low into her ear -- “To banish him from your mind.”

The heat ignited into flame. “My father is right next door!” Brienne hissed even as her arms tightened around him.

Jaime’s smirk was positively feline as he reached for her laces. “Best we remember Her Grace’s request and practice our discretion then, my lady.”

Jaime’s lips and tongue muffled the moans that she wasn’t able to swallow, but otherwise he did very little to help them preserve her father’s good-will towards their marriage. If anything, he was making the situation almost unbearable.

Two of his fingers stroked deep within her cunt, the tips curling to press against the spot he knew made her see stars, and his thumb was rubbing tight circles above the entrance. However, every time she came close to finding release, his thumb swept away and his fingers slowed. It was enough to make her want to scream, but she couldn’t scream, because her father was sleeping just next door.

She dug her blunt nails into his biceps and whispered his name urgently. She guided them to their bed and both of them toppled onto the mattress in a mess of limbs that only halfway managed to shed their clothes before impact.

His answering grin was smug, and she so did want to wipe it off his face. She bent one knee high up against his hip and watched his expression. Just as his fingers touched the soft skin of her cunt again, Brienne thrust one arm down onto their bed and used it as leverage to flip both of them over. Her hand pressed against Jaime’s mouth to muffle his shout, and with a triumphant smirk, one she had surely adopted from him, she shoved his breeches down his thighs and took his cock deep into her.

Jaime threw his head back and his moan was once again muffled. Now she understood what Jaime so enjoyed in teasing her. But she would go about driving him crazy a different way. _Her_ way.

She shifted her legs, knees and hips until she was comfortable, reveling in the way his throat moved with every swallow he took as they moved against one another. Then, Brienne leaned down and whispered low into his ear, “Remember to practice your discretion, my lord.”

She grabbed a pillow to muffle her own cries of pleasure, then began riding him at a punishing pace and nearly preened in satisfaction when she felt the vibration of his choked moans against her palm.

* * *

**Riverrun, Riverlands**

The moment they were let out of the great hall, Jaime grabbed her hand and dragged her down several short hallways then into an alcove. She watched as he let down the thick curtains, effectively concealing them. He then turned back to her, held her in his arms, buried his face into the crook of her neck, and moaned as though he had just suffered a great ordeal.

“Was our chamber too far away for you to pout in private?” Brienne asked, amused, and stroked his back.

“Much too far,” he replied and nuzzled. “While I’m sure that Edmure will be good for the people of his land, I still cannot stand him as a person.”

“I think the feeling is mutual,” Brienne said.

On the other side of the curtain, it seemed like the rest of the castle had caught up with their hurried escape and all sorts were passing by. One muffled conversation caught both of their interests when they heard their names. “Agatha, please take those to Lord Jaime and Lady Brienne’s chambers.”

“Another set of pillows? What are they doing?”

“Tearing them, it seems.”

The voices faded as the maids passed, but still they heard Agatha ask, “But why?”

Brienne felt as though her cheeks were on fire and although it was dark, she knew the smug look that was certainly plastered onto Jaime’s face. “Why indeed,” he murmured into her ear. Then she felt his fingers playing at her laces.

“No,” Brienne said, then pushed him against the wall and knelt before him. “Without the pillows, I will be…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, but felt her face heat up further. She rested her cheek against his thigh and palmed him through his breeches. “But…”

His fingers curled in her hair. “We can return to our chamber,” he said, then added with amusement, “I happen to know there will be new pillows there.”

“I want to, Jaime.”

“Gods, how am I ever to deny that?” Brienne tugged his laces loose and gently pulled out his half hard cock. He was warm and heavy in the palm of her hand. “I just wish I could see you.”

“Shh,” she teased, then pressed her lips lightly to the head. He let out a strangled sigh at the soft contact and hardened further in her palm. Her hand gently squeezed and slid down to the base so that her mouth could easily wrap around the tip. Her tongue flicked over the head. Jaime grunted and she felt his stump caress the back of her scalp, heard his nails scrabbling against the stone wall. Suddenly, a sliver of light cut across them both, and when Brienne looked up she saw that Jaime had parted the curtain ever so slightly, letting in just enough light so that she could see the expressions on his face.

She swirled her tongue once and observed her husband’s expression as it twisted in pleasure. Next, she flattened her tongue and licked him from base to tip, along the vein, then across his slit and saw Jaime almost shout. Brienne tilted her head curiously and thought about their past couplings. She had always focused so much on keeping quiet herself that she had never really paid attention to how loud Jaime was… but now that she thought about it…

Brienne couldn’t help her smirk.

Her smug husband was just as loud as she was, only just a little bit better at hiding it with dirty talk and banter. It made her want to make him _scream_. But they couldn’t do that here in an alcove in the middle of a hallway in the middle of Riverrun. No… she would just have to make Jaime scream another time.

Brienne hollowed her cheeks and sucked and licked in the way that she knew brought him pleasure the quickest. Next time, she would take her time with him.

It wasn’t long before his hand came to lightly cup her cheek and his thumb stroked at the corner of her eye. “Brienne, I’m…”

She flicked her tongue again and tasted him as he came.

Before she was able to tuck him back into his breeches, he dragged her up for a kiss with lips and tongue and teeth.

Suddenly, from behind the curtain, they heard the voice of Edmure Tully and several young squires. Both of them froze.

“I can’t believe we got to meet Lord Jaime Lannister!” one of the squires said with excitement.

Edmure loudly scoffed. “If you must admire a Lannister, admire his wife.”

“Is it true Lady Brienne slayed an ice dragon?” one of them asked.

Jaime grinned at her and mouthed, “Yes.” She smacked him on the shoulder. It had not been her effort alone, though all of those involved were determined to make it seem like so in the songs.

The footsteps died again.

“Our chamber?”

Brienne released the breath she had been holding. “Our chamber.”

* * *

**The Eyrie, The Vale**

“Is it just me or does the howl of the wind up here remind you of…?”

Brienne cut to the marrow. “Do you think it’s loud enough to disguise our…”

“I will tell Sweetrobin we wish to camp for a night out in the mountains.”

“What if he insists we bring a guard?” Brienne asked.

“I will remind him why we have been traversing through all the Seven Kingdom’s at Her Grace’s request.”

“Wave your sword around if you must," she said seriously.

Jaime guffawed. “Tired of picking feathers out of my hair?”

She glared at him.

-///-///-///-

She saw Jaime grimace as he explored the cavern they had found tucked into one of the many craggy slopes far off the road to the Eyrie. “I have thought of taking you in many places, yet somehow I have never imagined taking you in a cave.”

“In hindsight, it should have been fairly obvious that if the wind was so fierce as to overcome our voices, a tent wouldn’t suffice.” Brienne poked the small fire they had lit, satisfied that it would not burn out for a while yet.

“I suppose that’s why the groundskeeper sent us such pitying looks when he saw us packing the canvas.”

Brienne blushed and smoothed out their bed rolls. “Do you suppose they know?”

“That we are so desperate to loudly fuck that we are risking life and limb? Possibly. Either way, we only have ourselves until dinner tomorrow, so we should take all the time we can get.” Seemingly satisfied with his inspection, Jaime collapsed down beside her.

Brienne looked over at him. “That’s a lot of time.”

He grinned at her. “That it is.”

No further words were exchanged as three hands began to tug at ties and laces, pulling erratically at tunics, breeches, and smallclothes until they laid scattered on the floor. They wrestled a bit on the bedrolls, tumbling on and off of the hard ground, laughing and moaning as they each tried to pin the other in a contest where both of them won no matter who came out victorious.

Their voices echoed against the stone walls of the cave, amplifying the sounds that they hadn’t been able to make or hear in several moons, and it was almost ethereal and strange to once again express all of the pleasure they wrought from being together.

It was Brienne who was on top when they finally came together, both of her hands planted on his chest as his hips thrust up while she sank down. She wailed in pleasure as she canted her hips to bring Jaime deeper into her and he let out a roar as the muscles of his ass and thighs clenched to meet her stroke for stroke.

She rode him until her knees began to ache from scraping on the cave floor, and when he noticed her discomfort, Jaime shifted them around so that she was lying down on the bedroll with her knees hooked over his elbows and up near her ears. He grinned at her as he rubbed his cock against the lips of her cunt. “I missed this.”

She brought her hands up to frame his face and pulled him down for a kiss. “I did too,” she murmured.

Jaime shifted so that only the tip of his cock slid inside her. Brienne pursed her lips into a petulant frown and she wiggled to try and take more of him. “I missed being able to tell you how I feel when I fuck you,” he said with a smirk.

She watched his gaze move from her cheeks down her neck and over her breasts, following what must have been the path of her blush. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and shoulders. “Then fuck me!”

“As my lady demands,” he said, then thrust into her so deep that she saw stars. Between his sultry, and only somewhat breathy, descriptions of how it felt to feel her, to see her above and below him, to be inside her, it didn’t take long before she came, howling with the wind.

-///-///-///-

“I hope you had an enjoyable time camping.”

“We did,” Brienne said.

Sweetrobin gave her a big, boyish smile. “I’m glad. The wind was louder last night than it usually is.”

Jaime looked up from the papers he was pretending to read. “Oh?”

Sweetrobin nodded. “Louder, and it also sounded different than it usually does. Like three moaning voices instead of the familiar one. Lady Brienne! Have you caught a fever?”

* * *

**Sunspear, Dorne**

“Sunspear has managed to make me do what I thought wouldn’t be possible.”

Brienne glanced over at him. “And what is that?”

“Miss the miserable cold of Winterfell and the godforsaken North.”

Brienne couldn’t help but laugh. “That _is_ a feat.”

“Must we greet _all_ the Dornish lords and ladies? Can’t we just leave our swords here for them to admire?” Jaime whined.

“You don’t mean that,” she replied, though with some pity. It wasn’t like the thought hadn’t crossed her mind, though she could never actually leave Oathkeeper behind. It truly was unbearably hot. Hotter if they were outside under the sun, but then stifling if they were inside. There was no winning at the Old Palace.

Jaime’s eyes shone mischievously. “Then will you at least help me cool down when we return to the Water Gardens tonight?”

She flushed. “I feel that whatever you have in mind would only be counterproductive.”

“But you were so good at warming me up in Winterfell.”

“I think you are only proving my point.”

“Please.” He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

She rolled her eyes. He already knew she would acquiesce, just like every other night they had spent in this oven of a city.

-///-///-///-

It was truly preposterous, that even with all of the years and the wars that had been fought since, Jaime still looked half a god. More devastating still, with droplets of clear water running down his chest and his stump long healed, he also looked far from a corpse. No. Most devastatingly of all, he looked like her husband, and her husband was grinning at her as he held out his hand for her to take. She didn’t need his help stepping into the pool, but she took it anyway. His palm was warm where the water lapping at her feet, then her calves, then her thighs was cool.

“Gods,” Jaime murmured, his eyes roaming over her face, neck and shoulders as she finally came on level with him. “In this light…” He brought her hand to his lips again to kiss then tugged her close, his stump resting on the small of her back. She could feel that he was hard, pressed against her as he was, but he made no move to seduce her and instead continued to gaze at her tenderly, his hand and lips moving to her wrist then down her forearm to her elbow and back up to the curve of her shoulder. “I dream of you still.”

She smiled. “Even after the Long Night?”

He gave her a lopsided grin. “Still,” he repeated. “But after seeing the reality, of seeing you at dusk, at dawn, in the moonlight, under the glow of our twin swords…”

She tilted her head, but didn’t make a sound and simply waited until he could find the words to continue. Jaime always found the words.

“In my dreams you are only ‘almost’, but here before me,” -- the face he made was devastating in its sincerity -- “you simply are.”

Perhaps she had been wrong after all. She turned her head back and forth and saw that there was no one in the pools surrounding theirs. “Do you think there is any hope of us being quiet? I saw Sarella, Obella, and Loreza out here earlier.”

“Quiet?” Jaime questioned.

“I foolishly thought you weren’t trying to seduce me.”

He chuckled. “I wasn’t!”

Brienne shushed him playfully and then kissed him though he was still laughing. The way his happiness moved against her, from the puff of air that tickled her lips, to the vibration of his chest, to the way his hand squeezed at her waist, made her want him more and more. “Should we return to our chambers?”

Jaime grinned and maneuvered them against the side of the pool. “Why do that when we have such a history with baths?”

Brienne hummed and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed her mouth against the curve of his shoulder knowing that he would probably have teeth marks there come the morning.

He guided himself into her and they both gave muffled sighs. “We’re getting quite good,” he murmured into her skin. Tomorrow her shoulder would probably be marred too, but it was worth it to have him in her under the Dornish moonlight. “But I am looking forward to arriving at the Rock.”

“So am I.”

* * *

**Highgarden, The Reach**

They had simply looked at each other, perhaps too softly, while heaving breathlessly between strikes in their spar. Their practice swords were lowered at their sides and sweat was dripping from their brows, the blood of battle rushing through their veins. Without words, both of them turned towards the armoury and sprinted across the yard in their hurry.

Jaime kicked the door shut with a loud bang behind him and almost instantly Brienne was in his arms. Their lips locked as they crashed into the wall of the building. Her hands tangled with his damp locks of hair and his hand grappled the back of her sweat laden neck.

“Damn this leather armor!” Jaime cursed as his fingers tugged at the clasps. Although her blue and his crimson armor would have been more bulky and noisy, he had learned long ago where the clasps were, and how to undo them quickly with one hand. This foreign armor though… she would have to work at alone.

Her energy was fervourant as her fingers dug into the ties. Although the pieces were coming off, they were coming off too slowly for her liking. “Fuck!” she hissed when one tie refused to budge.

“Brienne,” Jaime said, reeling back in shock. He cupped her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers. “You rarely curse in anger. Are you okay?”

She glared at him. “It’s the smell of all the damn roses.” Highgarden was beautiful and the past was long past, but she couldn’t help the way that roses still made her feel. The other day, when Loras had walked by with a shield bearing his family’s crest, she had nearly challenged him to a spar just to beat him down like she had those many years ago.

Jaime grasped one of her hands then, running his thumb over her knuckles, and brought them to his lips. “Is this why you’ve been so irritated since we arrived?”

Brienne huffed. “That and…”

“And?”

She leaned against him fully and couldn’t help the warmth that spread through her when he so naturally adjusted to bear her weight. “I am tired of the discretion. The night at the Vale reminded me how wonderful it was to have you freely without the danger of causing political upheaval.”

Jaime smiled and wrapped his shorted arm around her torso. “Where is the woman from our wedding night?”

She scoffed. “You didn’t let her bite her hand off.”

He kissed her knuckles again. “For that, I have no regrets.”

* * *

**Casterly Rock, Westerlands**

“Um… Ser Podrick?”

Podrick looked up from his papers and smiled. “Ceris, good evening.” The maid curtsied awkwardly, which made Podrick sit up straighter. “Is something the matter?”

Her face flushed. “I don’t… I don’t know. I’m not sure, but…”

“You can tell me. Lord Jaime and Lady Brienne may have returned yesterday, but they won’t mind if you feel more comfortable speaking with me still.”

“That’s the thing, Ser. I am, uh… I am worried for the Lord and Lady.”

Podrick’s eyebrows furrowed. He gathered his papers up and stood. “Has something happened?”

“Well,” Ceris’ face twisted into an expression that looked awkward and pained. “I- The other maids and I are just worried about the amount of noises coming from the Lord and Lady’s chambers.”

Podrick sat right back down and couldn’t help the grin or the bubble of laughter that threatened to break free from his chest. “I wouldn’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

Podrick grimaced. “If anything, I would prepare to hear more of that around the Rock in the days to come. Take it as a signal of… where not to go.”

Ceris turned bright red. “So they are…”

Podrick smiled. “They married for love.”

Ceris nodded her understanding and then scurried off, probably to inform the rest of the household staff about what she had just discovered. Podrick knew that she was probably underestimating the severity of the situation and all of the gossip in the castle wouldn’t match up to the reality of how much Jaime and Brienne _valued_ each other.

Perhaps in his months as the castellan he should have better prepared the household for Jaime and Brienne’s arrival, but then again… he didn’t think that any amount of warning could prepare anyone for those two.

Podrick sighed and leaned back in his chair. At least he had had the forethought to assign his chambers far from theirs.

-///-///-///-

Brienne thought, for one second, of the consequences of the sconce tearing off the wall, but then Jaime hooked her other leg over his hip and it was either risk the sconce or potentially fall flat on her tailbone, bringing her husband with her. The tight grip she had around the metal didn’t seem to matter though, for as soon as her foot left the floor, Jaime pressed forward more, pinning her between him and the wall. The movement caused his cock to bury itself deeper into her cunt and his one hand cupped her ass while the other elbow brought her other knee up further. She couldn’t even understand the garbled cry that came out of her own mouth as his hips thrust and twisted.

“Fuck, you’re going to be the end of me,” he growled loudly as they thumped against their chamber wall. “I can feel your wetness dripping down _my_ thighs.”

“I’m going to be the end of _you_?” she cried almost shrilly as her hands dropped down to wrap around his shoulders. Her fingers dug into the taut muscles of his back as he continued to fuck her into oblivion. She felt him tense and readjust so as to better carry her weight, but they didn’t go crashing to the floor as she feared they would.

Jaime grunted and groaned as his hips snapped again and Brienne threw her head back in ecstasy, smacking her crown against the wall. “Ow!”

“Fuck, maybe this was a ba--”

“Don’t you dare stop!” she shouted.

Jaime’s roar of laughter mixed with their cries of pleasure.


End file.
